


Break In, Break Out

by doomfxrge



Category: Axel TUA, The Swedes - Fandom, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomfxrge/pseuds/doomfxrge
Summary: You come home from a long day’s work to find a visitor waiting for you...
Relationships: Axel x Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Break In, Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Axel, or even for The Umbrella Academy. I haven’t written in years, but Axel is just... hnnnnnnnng. This character reignited something in my blood that I just cannot describe. Also, this is an AU English-speaking Axel. I hate dialogue so please forgive the awkwardness and overall terrible writing 🤷🏻♀️

“Can I get a small black coffee to go, please?”

The man behind the counter looked down his nose at you, the color of his eyes just barely visible. He turned slowly, and reached for the 8 ounce cup to fill it. The warmth bled through the paper cup, which kept your fingers and hands warm as you exited the gas station into the chill of night. Placing the cup of coffee in your car, you turn around to face the gas pump when you notice a great white block just beyond it. Upon closer examination, you realize that the box is in fact a milk truck. A tall and slender, yet built blonde leaned against the side of the vehicle and he was staring at you. As his eyes caught yours, you stared at one another for a moment before quickly turning back to continue pumping your gas. Once you climbed back into your car, you checked the mirrors. The truck was gone. 

The ride back to your apartment was short, and you were grateful for it. It had been a rough case, and you were sore from the days work. All you wanted to do was get out of your clothes and into the cool white sheets. Your plans changed, however, when you returned home to find your door slightly ajar. Grabbing onto the gun you carried from inside your pocket, you slowly nudged the door open. The room was dark and quiet, and besides the door being left open, everything immediately inside the door was in its place. You flipped the nearest light switch, and in front of you stood a familiar looking man. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back, and he dawned a blue trench coat. To his side, dangling from his left hand, was a .22 revolver. He stared you down as you pulled your own pistol from your coat pocket. The man from the gas station...

“Who are you?” you demanded and pointed the gun at the man’s chest. He began to approach you, closing the space between you. If he was scared of you, he sure wasn’t showing it. You were backed into the front door as he got closer, but there was nowhere else you could go. He touched your outstretched hand, just a few of his fingertips actually making contact with your skin. You dropped your arm. “Gimme one reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass” you tried to sound confident. 

“Since you’ve asked...” he said softly. In a matter of seconds, he sent you flying into the couch. You landed upside down, but quickly regained your agility and rolled backwards, kicking your assailant in his chest and knocking him backwards. He lunged in an effort to incapacitate you, and slashed the front of your shirt so your bra and bare skin were exposed. He smirked at the sight. “Worked nice” he chuckled. Dropping the tattered shirt off your shoulders, you watched as his eyes widened and caught yours again. 

“Mmm yeah, I can kick your ass much better this way” you toyed. You delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw, which sent him stumbling. He collapsed on the couch, his gloved hand clutching his jaw. He stood up and grabbed you by your throat, raising you inches off the ground. The man glared up at you with anger wrinkling his face. You could see his features more clearly now. 

If his blue eyes could talk, they’d tell stories. Much unlike the actual man, who barely spoke at all. This man had definitely seen some shit, there was no denying that. He had a fresh cut on the bridge of his nose, and a scratch covering most of his left cheek. His hair was so light, it appeared white. 

“P-Please” you choked out, your hands wrapping around his wrists in the hopes that somehow, he wouldn’t kill you. You kicked your feet as hard as possible, but he was too far away for you to hit and hurt him. Whatever grasp you had on reality began to slip away, as the room grew dark. The scowling look he was giving you slowly dissipated, and instead, he ran his eyes up and down your body. The corner of his mouth turned up in a grin. This man was beautiful. His features were rugged and handsome, and the look in his eyes became damn near animalistic. 

Blondie lowered you onto your feet and tried to hold you upright by your shoulders. He leaned in, his lips inches from yours. “No... hurt. No hurt”. It felt like forever had passed between that moment, and his soft lips pressing against yours. His thumb ran up the right side of your neck to rest under your chin as he continued to kiss you. He grabbed your chin and turned your head to one side, so as to nibble on the exposed flesh of your neck. His hand tangled into your hair and pulled. You drew in a sharp breath against his lips, and he pulled away. He looked over his shoulder and pulled you toward the white couch. 

He sat down first and then patted his lap. You took your seat and faced him. He gently pointed at you and spoke softly. “Name?” he questioned. Even with the little that he had spoken to you, you could tell that he harbored an accent of some kind. And his English wasn’t stellar, but he was definitely trying. 

“Y/N” you said before motioning towards him. “What is your name?”

“Axel.” Definitely looks like an Axel. “You are okay?” he asked. You could tell that he was feeling guilty for beating you up a bit. You nodded. He kept gently touching your face, as if to see if you were fibbing and something actually hurt you. 

“Yes” you said and looked down at your two bodies connecting. “Do you wanna...?” you started, expecting for the man to come to his senses.

But he didn’t. 

His lip instantly turned up into a smile. His answer: one swift movement of your bodies, and you were on your back beneath Axel. He looked down at you, eyes bouncing between your own. He lowered himself onto your chest and kissed you, his hands finding their way into your hair once more. You stayed there for a few minutes, just kissing and getting lost in the weight of his body on yours. You yanked his shirt over his head, and you were surprised to find that he was ripped. The clothing he wore did him no justice. 

Axel snaked his way down your body, stopping to bite and suck on the sensitive skin of your chest. You cried out as he took a nipple into his mouth. He looked up at you to make sure it was a good cry. He planted a finger against your lip before it fell into your opened mouth. He retreated and his finger found his way to your core. He continued suckling like a kitten while his finger slid into you. Soon, he added a second finger and began a more rapid pace. His knuckles pounded into your flesh as your back arched off the bed. Axel slipped in a third finger, and watched in awe as you began to fuck yourself on his fingers. He stopped his motions, and allowed you to take control. You gasped out his name and clawed at his back as he helped bring you to your climax. 

“Jag vill ha dig” he whispered in your ear. I want you. 

“I am yours.” You kissed him and began helping him out of his patched-up pants and underwear, and.... oof... There certainly was a good reason for his big dick energy... 

Axel gently laid back down with you, this time filling the spot between you and the back of the couch. He pulled you close, pressing his chest against your back. He held your leg up, so that you could guide him to where he needed to be. At first, he didn’t move. He only placed little kisses to your shoulder and neck, trying to keep you calm while your body adjusted to his size. This just turned you on more, though, so you started to move on your own. You heard a dark little giggle come from behind you. 

His hand moved down to your hip, and you could feel Axel begin to thrust his hips too. His other hand, the one he was leaning on, came up to your throat and he pulled you into his body even more. You moaned at his aggression. He rested his cheek against yours, gentle kisses he left on your cheek. You placed your hand on his exposed hip, for stability but also to encourage him to move faster. 

“Please, Axel... I’m so close” you choked out. You whined when Axel pulled himself out of your dripping core, and turned you so that your face was pressed against the cushions of the couch. He reentered you slowly from behind, but began snapping his hips almost immediately. One of his hands slipped down to play with your clit as he fucked you. God, did he know how to make you feel good. White lights began to flash on the insides your eyelids, and you could feel yourself becoming undone for a second time that evening. Axel was not far behind. He let out a loud breath and pulled out of you. You felt him press against your ass, and he came in spurts across your back. He sat back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. You smiled at him over your shoulder, and he replied by smacking your ass. 

He went to find a towel, to clean you up from the mess he’d made. He gently wiped his mess off of you, and placed one final kiss to your lower back. “I must go, but I will come back to be with you” he said as he gathered his clothes. You helped him get dressed in silence, because the truth is, neither one of you wanted him to leave. But he promised he’d come back, so you had to believe him. He walked towards the door, and turned to you. He grabbed your fingers in his, and brought them to his lips. You kissed him once more, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

“I don’t want to let you go” you said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around your body. 

“I have no other choice, älskling. The Commission still needs me. Once this is over, I’ll return to you.” And with that, he opened the door and ducked down the hallway.


End file.
